Sixteen
by inulilly-21
Summary: Once upon a time a young girl fell in love. One day her fairytale isn't so storybook after all, and her love is sent to war. But she's hiding something very, very important from him...Rated M for future chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the mentioned characters.
1. Worries and Regret

Sixteen

Souta noticed the signs before she did. Mood swings, weight gain, swollen ankles, and worst of all, vomiting. She was uncomfortable under the eyes of strangers and once, at the mall, cried openly when she saw a couple she didn't know break up. Kagome was a lot of things but she wasn't stupid. She made average grades at her local high school, had boyfriends, and eventually tried sex; the catch was she didn't try sex with just anyone. Sesshoumaru had been her boyfriend for two years. At first Kagome had been terribly smitten with his younger half-brother Inuyasha, but once Kagome realized it would never work she noticed the one person who had been there all along. Their relationship started out slowly and eventually blossomed into a typical high school romance. She had sex with him for the first time on her sixteenth birthday. And then it happened.

Sesshoumaru was sent to war. His family had a long line of veterans who had been in and survived the war. That's what they were bred for, or at least that's how his father put it. When they first got together they would lay on his bed in his room and he'd tell her of his dreams, what he wished to accomplish when it came to be his turn at war. He went straight through to the Navy Seals. Kagome wrote to him constantly, keeping his faith. Basic had been easy for him, he'd always been relatively fit. What he hadn't expected, he told her, was how even though he went through training and knew this day would come all of his life, he hadn't even been close when imagining the horrors of war.

He wrote to her of his nightmares, his fears, the accidents he'd been in, and the deaths he'd seen. He wrote to her about how often he was able to shower, how his gun worked, and even the number of shoes he'd walked through since he left home. Sometimes Kagome would sit up at night and cry for him and the men who had been lost, because she knew that he never would. She worried even though she knew she didn't have to. Sesshoumaru was a strong man, a fast man, and a smart man. He could handle himself. But even so… she couldn't help but worry. He was only eighteen and barely out of his parents home. The thought of him at war just tore her to pieces sometimes.

So she did what she had to do. She kept writing to Sesshoumaru. She kept writing and she told him what he needed to hear, not what he wanted to hear. She told him that everything was fine with her. That she was looking into colleges, keeping his apartment clean for him, putting together care packages. She told him about the neighbor's cat having kittens and how she decided to keep one, of the man she had seen walking around with barely a stitch on him, about the prom, and the football game. She even told him about what they were talking about on the news, minus the bad things and including the weather, just to give him something to think about besides the war. He laughed at her replies sometimes, but other times he knew she was hiding something. He often sent her back replies telling her that he hoped her day would get better, or that she'd be feeling well soon if she just did such-and-such to her diet for about a week.

But she couldn't do that to him, not while he was at war. He had enough to worry about let alone the fact that she wasn't just looking after his apartment, she was living there. No, she didn't want him to know that once her mother had noticed she had kicked Kagome out. She didn't want him to worry about the fact that she wasn't eating very well because her friends had started treating her differently. She didn't want him to worry about the fact that she cried herself to sleep almost every night because, well, what else was there to do when one was so miserable? No, she kept all these things to herself and talked to her kitten. Mushi understood what she was going through in his own little way. He purred and cuddled at all the right times and he wasn't at war. Sometimes she would write a letter to him, telling him everything that had happened in the last three months but she never sent it. Instead she carefully folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, and put it away in her (or should she say Sesshoumaru's) nightstand drawer.

Thinking of writing him a letter Kagome quickly got out a piece of paper and decided she would tell him today what had been going on since his last R&R, the last time she'd seen him.

_My Dearest Sesshoumaru, _

_I know that I'm only supposed to write encouraging things to you but this is something very important Sesshoumaru, and you need to know. I've been hiding something very, very important from you lately. At first I didn't believe what was happening to me which is why I didn't tell you. The signs were there, sure. But still. I had hope that I was only misunderstanding what my body had already known. The thing is I've been having these symptoms that kind of tell me that I'm pregnant. I know that that doesn't sound possible but… I've had weight gain, and I can't stand the smell of waffles anymore and I used to eat them every day, remember? I haven't had my period for a while, either. _

_So I went to the doctors office… my mother insisted that I go because she knew, I think, what was going on. We went and the doctor asked me all these questions like was I sexually active and was there a chance that I could be pregnant. I told them about your last night, how we had used a condom, how there really shouldn't be any reason to believe that I was pregnant. How I thought that maybe my periods were acting up because of a cyst or something. He nodded his head slowly, told me to lie down and felt my stomach._

_He left after that, the doctor did. I had given a urine sample to the nurse earlier and I figured he went to go get the results. When he came back he told me that I was about two months along. He glanced at me and then looked at my mom and directed his attention to her. I don't remember what they said after that, I mostly just spaced. When I finally realized where I was again there was a nurse talking to my mother. She was telling the nurse that I'd like to know about abortion and adoption…_

_I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I can't do it. I told them that I can't get rid of a beating heart and that I couldn't give away my own child. Mother tried to force it on me but the nurse said that without my consent there was nothing they could do. She gave me prenatal vitamins, I went home with mom, and she told me to pack my things and get out. That little whore wouldn't live at her shrine and disgrace the family name. I'm so sorry I haven't told you earlier. I didn't give you a chance to say anything about it. If you don't want to be a part of our lives I'll understand. Once you come home I'll move out if you'll like. _

_Just understand that I love you so much I just couldn't bear to kill or give away any part of you… especially right now, when I need you the most._

_With all my Love, Kagome_

Kagome folded up the letter, placed it in an envelope and then with one more glance, placed it in the nightstand drawer.


	2. A Hopefully Happy Homecoming

The time had come for Sesshomaru to come home. He had finally finished his tour at war and would be returning home soon for R&R before being sent back to work on the Naval ship. Kagome was beside herself. She still hadn't told him about the pregnancy and him coming home would either end up really well or horribly wrong. She had no idea how he would feel about her keeping this big of a secret from him for so long. She was now seven months along in her pregnancy and showing. A lot. There was no doubt about it anymore and no way that she could possibly hide her current state of self from Sesshomaru. Actually, with his senses, she was pretty sure that he would know the moment she was within the same area as him, as he would be able to detect the change in her scent.

Kagome let out a deep and troubled sigh while rubbing her ever-expanding stomach. Boy did she make a mess of this! Kagome did have some consolation during all of this though; She had been going to a new mothers class lately and had met another girl slightly older than herself who had also had troubles telling her boyfriend that she had been pregnant; Her name was Sango and she was now married to said boyfriend. Although they had been through a lot together so far there were just some things that Sango couldn't understand about her situation. Her boyfriend (husband, whatever) had been there through her whole pregnancy; Kagome's was at _war_ for goodness sakes'! She couldn't just write him about it and freak him out even more than he already was by his surroundings!

"_Oh, sorry ma'am, but your son died at war because he received a letter stating that he was going to be a father and wasn't performing to the best of his abilities and didn't check an area throughroughly enough and was bombed to bits." _ Like she could have lived with herself if something like that had happened! So she just had decided to keep it to herself and not say anything. I mean… he would still love her right? He might be a little upset in the beginning but it wasn't like she had _slept around _or anything. The baby was most definitely his! Obviously, as she had never slept with anyone other than Sesshomaru. And he knew that… right?

"Cut it out, Kagome!" Said girl jumped about as far a sitting seven-month-pregnant-woman can whilst sitting before turning her head abruptly to glare at Sango. "What? I wasn't doing anything!" She proclaimed to her friend, almost indignantly. "Oh, yes you were! You were all daydreamylike again and freaking out. You kept wringing your hands like you always do when you are thinking about how Sesshomaru will react when he sees you. Why didn't you just tell him?" Kagome glared at her friend once again before looking at the floor. "You know why…" she whispered.

Distracted enough to stop worrying Kagome once again took in her surroundings. They were waiting at the gate of the airport for Sesshomaru. Sango had come along for moral support and to give Kagome a ride as she didn't have a vehicle or a way of transportation yet. Sango had been so wonderful to Kagome. His plane was scheduled to arrive in twenty minutes but with a quick glance at the windows she saw that the plane was already descending, obviously a little bit ahead of schedule due to good weather. Just seeing the plane was enough to send Kagome into panic overdrive. She stood up quickly and began pacing their row in tight and quick steps using the littlest amount of effort she could. She didn't think she could do this. She wanted to see him, really she did, but she was so worried about this confrontation.

"Sango, maybe I should wait for him at his apartment. You know, in case everything doesn't go as smoothly as we would like… that way we can have privacy y'know? Great! Lets go, quickly before the plane starts deboarding." Turning and walking away as fast as she could Kagome tried to make a quick getaway but was stopped short by Sango's demanding voice. "Kagome. Higurashi! You get back here right this second! Look, passengers are already coming in, its too late to change your mind. Now sit down and calm your nerves before you give yourself a stroke!"

Kagome winced and obeyed to the older woman, lowering her head down in defeat. She started chewing on bottom lip and bouncing her knee in anticipation of what could potentially be the best (or worst) day of her life thus far. As the flow of the passengers started coming more frequently Kagome held her breath at every man she saw step out until she saw him. He was a beautiful as the last time she saw him but even more imposing than before. He stood with his head held high and he wore his military blues like no other man she had seen before. He was breathtakingly magnificent and was doing his best to ignore a swooning flight attendant while searching the swarm of faces awaiting relatives for her.

And then she saw his head cock slightly as he turned to face her, his eyes locking with hers, saw him glance ever-so-subtly at her protruding belly before back to her eyes, a look of pure disbelief and confusion swirling in his golden orbs. Kagome stood on shaky legs before slowly approaching him. That was enough to knock him out of his stupor. He came towards her with long, determined strides, his eyes never leaving hers but never attempting a smile either. Six, seven, eight steps later and she was in front of him, waiting to see what he was going to say, what he would do now that he knew.

His arms came around her and she broke down, her head dropping to chest as her hands rushed up to cover her face. Sesshomaru held her awkwardly and as best he could as her protruding stomach kept space between their bodies. Her small frame shook with heartwrenching sobs as she mumbled out rushed apologies she had tried to rehearse earlier to no avail. When she calmed enough to look back up to him she didn't see forgiveness in his eyes, but pity. Embarassed at her actions she stepped back and haphazardly wiped at her face and nose, trying to regain even a sliver of composure. Sango had left at some point during their reunion, giving them privacy as they had planned if Sesshomaru appeared to take it well. Now Kagome wished she had had her stay a little longer.

Sesshomaru stood to his full height once more and cleared his throat before speaking to her. "Perhaps we should talk about this at my apartment. Come." He turned and began walking towards baggage claim, not looking behind him to see if she was coming, not a glance to make sure she was all right. He just kept walking and Kagome, not knowing what else to do with the mess she had caused, lowered her head and began to trail after him, doing her best to not cry all over again.


	3. Breaking the Silence

**Breaking the Silence**

The ride back to his apartment was nothing short of exhausting. What should have been a quick 15 minute drive home turned into a 45 minute one due to horrible traffic and the tension in the car just made it worse. Every so often Kagome would turn her head from her lap to peek at Sesshomaru but he just sat there in silence, not sparing her a single glance. He was angry, she knew, and she expected as much. Who wouldn't be angry? She had kept this from him for seven months. SEVEN. If he hadn't been needed back to do his job on base he may have missed the birth of his child that he knew nothing of. What would he have done then, if he were coming home to a newborn? Kagome sighed and rubbed her round stomach, stroking in long, steady circles over and over again to calm the baby. Finally, seeing what she was doing, Sesshomaru spared her a glance from the corner of his eye. He watched her as she was lost in thought, her face scrunching up at her thoughts and her brow furrowing in concentration.

What had he came home to? Sesshomaru began to wrack his brain, trying to remember any detail that she may have slipped into a phone call, a letter, a post card, that he could have missed. He had noticed that her pictures were slowly moving North and leaving out more and more of her body, but he had figured that it was just because she wanted him to remember her face and every single last detail about it that he missed so much while he was away. Those big blue orbs, full soft lips, beautifully shaped brows, smooth, clear complexion. This was supposed to be HIS day. He had planned so much already for what he was to do, what he was to say. The moment he saw her everything changed. How could he not have known? Why hadn't his family informed him of what was happening? Why hadn't HER family informed him? ...Why hadn't she? He shook his head imperceptibly and turned away from her, his eyes narrowing on the road ahead of them. If this damn traffic didn't let up soon he was going to lose his temper. He needed to get home and he needed to get home NOW. He needed answers, and he was going to get them.

When he heard music begin to play from the speakers he turned his head fully to Kagome this time, wondering why she had done that. He raised an eyebrow at her in question when she looked at him.

"What?"

"...what. is this?"

"Its Taylor Swift, duh." Kagome giggled a bit in her seat before bobbing her head to the music, glad to be lifting the tension a bit between the two of them. Sesshomaru shook his head again, this time intending for her to notice, and breathed a sigh of relief as they finally got through the traffic jam and began to make the final leg of the drive to his home.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

After they had gotten inside and Sesshomaru had brought in all of his bags he went down the hall and turned into his bedroom to place them on his bed. Startled, he took a step back. What. Had. Happened?

"Kagome!" he turned his head and gave her a crude stare as she tiptoed in and glanced at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"What is this?"

"A bed?" Kagome knew this probably wasn't the best time to be acting like a smartass but, damnit she was tired of being the victim in all of this! If he didn't want her there than so be it! She would leave! She knew that this baby was a blessing and if everyone else didn't see it that way then they could, to be frank, just go fuck themselves!

Sesshomaru sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose to try to alleviate the migraine he knew was setting in already.

"Yes, I realize that this is, in fact, a bed. I meant what is this mess? Where did all these things come from?"

Kagome turned and surveyed the room, letting her eyes sweep from the closet, to the bed, to the door leading to the master bathroom on the end. Everything was dark wood and all the material was in shades of charcoal, navy, and silver. It was tastefully done, with a hint of magenta here and there to represent his families youkai markings. She didn't see anything wrong with it, really. She had made the bed to the best of her abilities, which wasn't nearly as nice as how he made it before he left. But other than that she didn't see much wrong... He probably didn't like her zebra print blanket that was lying at the foot of the bed, though. She frowned as she looked around at other things she had placed. There was a laundry basket in a corner, full to the brim with clothes she needed to clean that day; a mirror and brush sitting on top of his dresser, as well as her camera; a picture of herself and Mushi hanging on the wall above the bed; her diary and notepad, along with a pen, resting on his night table; several pairs of her shoes (that no longer fit, might she add) were lined up at the bottom of his closet to one side, her clothes jammed inbetween his wherever she could find room. She winced a little at the site of the closet. Ok, that was bad. She probably should have shut that before she left. She plastered a quick smile on her face and looked up to Sesshomaru to explain.

"Yeah... about that. Sesshomaru, you may want to sit down."

He looked at her with anger in his eyes. Still with the secrets? Slowly and meaningfully he strode over to the bed, his very pose demanding respect, before gracefully lowering himself down onto his soft mattress. This isn't how he pictured their first time together on his bed. His plans were to come home and make love to her, like he couldn't while he was gone. He had wanted to make her feel everything that he couldn't say in words, everything he couldn't show. He had wanted. In every way he had just wanted. But now this. He couldn't do anything. He felt his anger rising up again. He was positive that the child was his. If it weren't he would have been able to smell her indiscretion by now. He let out a very low, aggravated growl. Why lie? Why?! What had he done to deserve this?!

Hearing his low growl Kagome jumped up and retrieved something out of his night stand drawer, slowly placing it into his hands and folding his fingers around the parchment.

"These will explain everything, Sesshomaru. I know how angry you must be with me right now, and I understand. I have to run to the grocery store really quick to grab a few things and then I will be back. We can talk about it then, ne?" Kagome stood up and cautiously leaned into him, giving him a small kiss on his cheek, before turning on her heel to leave. She had done all that she could do. She knew she was in the wrong, but now she was going to try to make things right. She just hoped he would give her another chance. Kagome grabbed a set of keys from the table in the foyer and turned around to look behind her while grabbing the doorknob. Sesshomaru hadn't followed her out. Kagome waited a second before turning to leave, shutting the door and locking it behind her.


	4. Revelations of the Heart

_**Author's Note: I know, I know. I said I wasn't going to post any updates until Sunday. But the next chapter came to me and I wanted get it written and posted as well, so I had to give you this one first! I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be up shortly as well!**_

**Revelations of the Heart**

_Sesshomaru,_

_I need to tell you why I have done this. Why I didn't tell you. I've been up for weeks, knowing this moment was going to come and that you would want an explanation. I had no right to keep this from you, I know. This was the worst betrayal I could have done to you; keeping a secret so life altering and so close to the heart. I didn't do this to hurt you, Sesshomaru. I want you to know that right now, before anything gets any further. I never pictured our lives to go this route so I know that you could have never imagined it this way, either. _

_This baby, this little miracle, happened because of us. How could I have abandoned or murdered such a precious and innocent creation? I couldn't do it, but I could have told you what was happening. You deserved nothing more than the full truth instead of the half-truths I have been giving you these past months. I can understand if you never want to speak to me again, or if you never want me in your life, but I pray to Kami that you let the baby stay in your life. A father can never be replaced and I know you haven't had much notice but I know that you can and will be the best father that he or she could ever ask for._

_Now, onto the why. I couldn't bare to tell you all of this while you were away. Not while you were out at war, fighting for your life and your Country, for me. What would I have done with myself if you had fallen in battle? I would have blamed myself for barricading your mind with us at home, instead of in the battle where it needed to stay. I know that that still isn't an excuse, that you have rights as well. Anything that you can tell me Sesshomaru, I have thought about. I promise you this. But more than anything else, I was afraid. Not afraid of you, but of how you would react upon hearing this news. I hope that you know in your heart that this is truly your child. There has and will always only be one person, one man in my life, and that is you._

_My visits have been frequent and my measurements spot on. I've been tested for good health and taking my vitamins. I even sought out a doctor who specializes in hanyou births. I know that you can find it in your heart to look past what our child will be and realize that the baby will be perfect in every way. I can't explain my actions any further to you. Whats done is done. If you never want to see us again I will leave tonight, and you won't have to worry. I will never come after you for child support, friendship, or love. I will act as if you never existed. To be honest I'm not sure that I can blame you if this is the path that you choose. How can I be angry when I gave you no choice in the matter? No warning, no thought?_

_I have been extremely selfish. So very selfish that I can barely stand it. But I have come to terms with my decision and I do not regret it. I believe that the Kami's themselves have blessed us with this child. Whatever you choose I will respect. All I ask is that you read my letters of all the times I tried to tell you, but couldn't make myself send. All the tears and frustration I tried to explain to you but couldn't bare to put on you then. You were doing so much for us. I wanted to do this for you and I failed. For that I will always be regretful. I'm still unsure as to what else I should be saying so for now I will leave you to think._

_I love you. Kagome._

Sesshomaru began skimming through the other letters. They were all beautifully penned, her heart transferred to paper, all of her fears practically palpable through her words. Some letters he could literally smell the tears she had shed trying to come to terms with such a difficult situation. He could see how torn she was, down to her very soul.

He scowled in frustration and tossed the letters to the side. What did he care if she were emotionally scarred from this ordeal? What about him? She had no right. Because of her decision and her lack of bravery she had altered the rest of his life inexplicably and didn't even give him the chance to object. Who did she think that this Sesshomaru was? He, with a hanyou child, before even reaching his full potential in his lifetime. What would he do with a child. The military was very precise with no room for mistakes and this was definitely a mistake he could not afford. He had too many plans. His family would be disgraced. His name would be tarnished. It would have been easier if she had betrayed him and slept with someone else.

But no, this child was his. His responsibility and his alone. There were no other options available. The child would be here soon, within the month perhaps. Full demon children only took 6 months gestationally before they were able to be born and considered full-term, hanyou's anywhere from 7-8, depending on how strong the demon blood and the human that carried them. This baby was coming whether he was ready or not.

Sesshomaru sighed once more and snatched his phone out of his back pocket, following Kagome's scent out the door. He didn't bother to lock it as he slammed the front door shut and followed her scent down the street, becoming more and more frustrated the longer the line rang. Once the phone was finally answered he slowed his pace before coming to a stop, wanting to be completely focused on what he was about to say.

"Sesshomaru! Are you home already? So soon! When are you going to come by? We shall have a feast in your honor! My son, a war hero! Veteran in his first year, honorably discharged without a scratch on him! Has Kagome been able to keep her hands off of you since you returned?" Sesshomaru glared at a post in front of him, seeing in his mind his father's knowing smile and mischievous twinkle in his eye. It took everything he had to bite back his snide remark, knowing that his father deserved the utmost respect.

"There is something of importance I need to discuss with you, father. We shall be there shortly. This is a private matter, so please leave that filthy hanyou and your wife out of this." He had sounded cruel without intending to but he wasn't about to apologize. His life was in turmoil right now and he was still trying to comprehend everything that was going on.

"I understand Sesshomaru, but remember who you speak to. It would be wise to control your tongue, pup!"

At the sharp click he heard afterwards he hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket, flaring his nostrils ever so slightly to catch wind of Kagome again. Where had that little miko gone? Following his nose he walked a few blocks North of his home before making a right towards a small shopping strip. Without having to follow her scent he knew where she had gone and made his way over to the popular baby boutique. She would be shopping at a time like this, insufferable woman. He stormed through the doors and looked around before his eyes widened and his pace quickened. He flew through the store, coming to the aisle she was in with ease and precision, not a single second wasted.

There on the floor was Kagome, panting and in a small puddle containing blood and clear fluid. She looked up at him when she heard him approach, her eyes full of fear and confusion.

"It's not time. The baby isn't ready. I haven't even had an ultrasound! Its tomorrow. I was waiting for you. I wanted it to be special. It's not time. Sesshomaru, it's not time! AHH!" She keeled over, her forehead almost touching the slick floor as she wrapped herself around her burgeoning belly. He ran over to her and picked her up carefully, making short work of navigating himself out of the store and to the street, his phone to his ear ordering his town car to meet him at the end of the street. What a homecoming this had turned out to be.


	5. Fearfully Bound

**Fearfully Bound**

Kagome didn't understand what was happening. Everything was moving so quickly. Sesshomaru had called on the way to the hospital and everything had been a blur. She had been rushed to the back on a gurney as soon as they got there, pulling her away from Sesshomaru without answering any questions. They made him wait out in the waiting room while they promptly pulled her into a room and began putting monitors on her and inserting an IV in her arm. She didn't understand. Why was this all happening? They started firing questions about her about if she was having any pain, how far along she was, if the baby was a human or a hanyou. She answered these as she received them, asking if everything would be ok after each answer, never gaining a response.

The team was diligent and hard at work, never stopping in their process to save her baby. She knew that this was way too soon. The labor had to be stopped or she was going to risk losing the baby. There were voices yelling everywhere, saying things she didn't understand. Her mind was frantic. Did she cause this, from the stress? She shouldn't have put herself through the pressure of telling Sesshomaru all in one day. She had worked herself up too far and the baby was going to suffer because of her foolishness. She chastised herself for her ignorance, knowing that she may have ruined her childs life. She silently prayed to Kami that he would spare her baby's life and punish her instead. The baby hadn't done anything wrong. She deserved to be sick, not the baby.

Suddenly there was a sharp, flat beep resounding through the room and an alarm immediately went off. Multiple nurses rushed in at once and they moved the monitor around her her stomach more quickly, the ultrasound probe no longer picking up a heartbeat.

"We need to get her to an operating room, stat!" Her bed was pulled instantly out of the room and rushed down the hall into a room that was already sterilized and ready for her. She was hoisted out of her bed and onto an operating table instanteously, a nurse at each corner of her sheet. She was asking them what was happening but was given no response, her cries becoming more frantic and desperate for an answer.

"Put her under anesthesia, now! Her blood pressure is rising too quickly, she is going to have a stroke!"

She was really panicking now. A stroke?! What was happening?!

"No! No, you have to get Sesshomaru! He has to be here, get Sesshomaru! SESSHOM-" a mask was placed over her face and her eyes drooped, her frantic screams muffled as she inhaled the gas and was overcome by the anesthetic.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. What was taking so long? Why hadn't he been given any news yet? He glanced at his watch and scowled at the time. They had been there for twenty minutes already and no one had said a word to him. He should be given updates since they didn't allow for him to come. What was he to do, standing around worrying? He growled in frustration as his pace began to become more clipped and fast. How dare they tell THIS Sesshomaru to wait? Whose pup did they think they were trying to save?! He stopped mid-march and turned towards the door where they had taken Kagome, already at the door when it burst open to a nurse looking for him.

"Your wife needs you, she has been put under general anesthesia. She was demanding you be allowed back and was panicked to the point that her blood pressure was too high. She had a stroke, after she was put under. They're giving her a ceserean now." The male nurse told her all of this as they raced back to the room, Sesshomaru having no trouble getting the grey scrubs that he gave to him on while running. His heart began to hammer in his chest. A stroke? She was only sixteen! How could this have happened?!

They flew into the room and Sesshomaru immediately took his post next to Kagome's head, crouching down and grabbing onto her small, still hand. She looked like she was sleeping. The smell of her blood was tangible in the air and he curled his nose and held his head with one clawed head at the scent. He had never wanted to smell this much blood of hers. She was only human. How much blood could she afford to lose right now at a time so severe? How could this be happening now, so soon after he had came home? He hadn't had a chance to tell his father, to come to terms with the pregnancy, to forgive Kagome. He heard the seal of flesh separate in a sucking sound as the baby was pulled out of her abdomen and the baby handed off to a neonatal intensive care staff.

"Why isn't it crying?" Sesshomaru demanded, panic seeping into his very core. He did not know much about pups but he knew that they should cry.

His question fell on deaf ears as everyone was flying around frantically doing their jobs. He watched as the baby's airway was cleared of fluids and a ventilator was promptly placed on the pups face, as another nurse furtively wiped down the child's limbs, stimulating the blood to flow freely. Demon children could not be born early without risk of complications. Kagome still had another month to go. This child was a hanyou, so what were its odds, being born so early? The growth rate was so much more significant that such a time span was horrendous when it came to births and normally deadly. The infant was so tiny. So very small. Sesshomaru's heart swelled with love and fear for this new child that he had only just found out he had. He couldn't bare to lose the baby now. He didn't realize it when he first saw Kagome but he knew now; He loved this child.

"Baby B, there is a Baby B! Get another staff in here, now!" Sesshomaru's head snapped over to the doctor, who was handing a second, even smaller baby over to a NICU nurse.

"Twins?" he whispered, barely able to speak from the shock of it all. He was pulled out of his stupor by the faintest, tiniest cry he had ever heard. That was all it took. He stood and strode over to where his pups lay, just as the first one was rushed out of the room in a clear issolette.

"Where are they taking my pup?" Sesshomaru's voice was icy and murderous. A female nurse this time looked up at him, and he noticed for the first time that she wasn't human, but a demon. She was looking at him not with fear, but with pity. How dare she pity this Sesshomaru! He took a menacing step towards her and stopped as he realized she was wiping the second pup down as another nurse got oxygen under the tiny infants nose.

"He is being taken to the NICU to be stabilized. He needs a full staff and he couldn't get that attention in here. Your wife's placenta seperated. She is going to need you to be strong for her."

"He? I have a son?" His heart swelled with pride. A son! He took another step nearer to the female demoness to inquire more about this son and from his new vantage point noticed that this second pup was a male as well. Two sons! He was overjoyed. Before he could gather his thoughts and question her any further the second child was placed into a plastic isolette as well, the door deftly shutting behind the infant, incasing him in as the wheeled him right past Sesshomaru and out the door, likely following his brother. He made a move to follow but stopped and turned to Kagome. They were still closing her up.

He followed them as the wheeled Kagome out into a recovery room and listened intently to what they were telling him.

"She is going to be in this recovery room for an hour. We're going to monitor her closely and as long as there aren't any other complications we are going to move her to her postpartum room upstairs on the 5th floor. The NICU is also located up there, if you want to go and see your sons. There should be a nurse coming soon to give you a band and a badge, that way you can gain access. Do you have any questions?" The doctor looked at him with tired eyes, the eyes of a man who had seen so much in his lifetime. Sesshomaru bowed respectively at the man, something he never did.

"Thank you, for saving them. But what happened? What caused this?" He needed answers. He didn't understand how she could go from shopping for baby items to laying in a hospital bed, having had just undergone such a major surgery and a stroke.

"The stroke was caused by her elevated blood pressure. She was getting too upset and was panicking and it caused it to rise far too quickly. The spike was very dangerous for herself and your children and her body went into overload. We gave her a general anesthesia but she had the stroke just as she went under. As for the early labor it was caused by a placental abruption. This is when the placenta lining separates from the uterus. Kagome was at risk since she is under the age of 20 and had a multiple birth. Sesshomaru, all of this, as well as the stroke... Kagome was in shock, and the high anxiety mixed with everything else threw her into a coma. We don't know when or if she will wake up." The doctor finished quietly, gazing at the proud demon who slowly sank to his knees at the foot of the hospital bed, eyes wide with disbelief.


	6. Again, Without You

**Again, Without You**

**AN: I'm sorry it has taken me this long to upload a new chapter. I've tried writing it several times and apparently I haven't learned my lesson about saving as I go because something always happens to my chapter and then I have to start all over again because it all gets magically erased. /: ANYWAYS. I'm hoping I can stay on this and get you a few more chapters out before the weekend is over. If you find any mistakes PLEASE let me know. I am always open to constructive criticism and if you PM me I will respond. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy!**

****Sesshomaru sat in silence, holding Kagome's unmoving hand while he waited for her to be moved out of her recovery room. The hour passes slowly for him, his mind moving in so many different directions. He needed to get a hold of his family, of Kagome's family. Did they have anything ready for the babies yet? Did his sons have a place to sleep, once they were able to come home? ...Would Kagome be coming home with them? He placed his head in one clawed hand, sighing out his frustration while brushing back his bangs, forehead creased with worry. It was unlike him to show emotion and he kept telling himself to get ahold of the situation and calm down, and yet... Sesshomaru knew how serious the situation was. The doctors could do no more. The healing was up to Kagome. The twins would get better, they would gain weight, learn to breathe without the assistance of the oxygen they were currently relying on; But would Kagome ever wake up?

A nurse came in and broke him out of his thoughts to let him know that Kagome could be moved to her room now. He nodded his head in silent acknowledgement before following them as they pushed her bed to her new room. It was two floors up, in the critical care unit, and he was informed that the NICU that held his sons was just right around the corner. Sesshomaru was torn. Should he go to them? He didn't want to leave Kagome alone but knew that his sons would need him as well. The nurse stood at the door and saw the turmoil on his face. This poor man, she thought. He was still dressed in his dress blues, shoes shining, every hair in place where it should be. What could be going through his head after coming home to such an occasion?

"Sir?" Sesshomaru snapped his head around at the voice. He hadn't noticed that the nurse was still here. Sesshomaru always knew and was aware of his surroundings. Always. What was wrong with him? He raised his eyebrow at the nurse and she took this as a sign to continue.

"Sir, if you would like, I could sit with her. I know that this must be a very difficult time for you. I can sit here and watch over her until you get back from visiting with your sons. The NICU will be closing for an hour soon and you will want to see them before then. If her status changes I will have someone inform you immediately." her eyes were bright and sincere and Sesshomaru couldn't help the wave of anger that came over him. He knew he should be grateful but he also knew that it should be Kagome going to see their sons. He hadn't even been happy when he noticed her state. He had been angry with her. Why would kami do this? He shook his head, a move so slight the nurse almost didn't catch it, before striding out the door to seek his sons. She smiled a sad smile as she watched him leave before approaching the bed of the raven-haired woman, taking a seat in the chair beside her bed to hold her hand.

After retrieving his wrist band and badge at the nurses station outside of Kagome's room Sesshomaru proceeded to make his way to the NICU to his sons, not needing directions, just using his nose. He was a taiyoukai after all and these were his sons. He could smell them. They were apart of him. It didn't take long before he was approaching the doors to enter the NICU but before he could enter a nurse stopped him, hollering at him from her desk. He planned on ignoring her and continuing on his way but once he realized the door wouldn't open he turned around and approached the desk so he could gain access to the rooms.

"Yes?" His tone was angry, his eyes holding a slight red tinge at the corners that the demoness did not fail to notice.

"Sir, I have to see your ID band and your badge, please. Who are you here to see and what is your relationship?" The tiger demoness stared at him with narrow eyes and a hard look on her face. She was not going to back down to him, especially because he was angry. She had infants to protect, after all.

He growled out in frustration as he ripped the badge out of his pocket and placed his wrist against the plane of glass that separated he from her. She quickly typed in his ID number and waited for his response to her previous quesitons.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taishio. I am here to see the Higurashi twins born a little over an hour ago. I am there father and their mother is still in a coma. Shall I enter, now, or do you need to see my military ID as well? Shall I call my commanding officer, for you? Do a DNA test?" Sesshomaru was angrier than ever but his tone remained tightly controlled, his voice never once rising or wavering.

The demoness narrowed her eyes further at his attitude and disrespect before point to the right of the booth. "Well as a start you can wash your hands. Make sure to scrub under your claws, up to your elbows. A good rule of thumb is to sing the alphabet slowly in your head twice, then rinse. After that you can go to the waiting room across the hall and get a hold of your anger issues and come back. Once you can approach me with some respect perhaps we can work something out for you so you can see your sons." With that the woman slammed the small window at the bottom shut before pushing away from the desk and striding further into the room until he couldn't see her any longer.

Without thinking Sesshomaru slammed his fists against the glass in front of him, not surprised when it held fast and didn't even crack. They had it there for a reason and since this hospital was used by humans and demons alike they would have made it to withstand a youkai's brute strength. Pivoting on his heel he followed her instructions and washed his hands thoroughly before sitting in the waiting room for five minutes. He sat, counted to ten, then counted to ten again, pushing all of his anger away before standing again to approach the desk once more. Like a mantra he repeated in his head '_It is not this woman's fault I am here. It is NOT this woman's fault I am here.'_

He stood there and waited patiently for here to open the window before speaking once more.

"Hello. My name is Sesshomaru Taishio, I am here to see the Higurashi twins," he held up his ID and slid the badge into the bowl at the bottom of the window, "I am their father and their mother is still in a coma. I have already washed my hands." The woman typed in his ID once more and smiled at him before pushing a button he couldn't see, releasing the lock on the doors, allowing him to enter.

"Do you need directions, Mr. Taishio?"

****"No." Sesshomaru put the badge back in his pocket before striding into the room, leaving the snide demoness behind him without another glance.

What he first noticed was the beeping. Every infant was attached to several monitors to make sure nothing went wrong and to alert all personnel in the even that anything did go wrong. So many different monitors, all with a different kind of beep. The next thing he noticed was the smell. Disinfectant laced with tears and breastmilk. He guessed there was a storage room in here somewhere with fridges and freezers, for the infants that were here long term, so they could be getting the best nutrition, even when their mothers weren't around. Then he noticed the areas were set up like cubicles in an office, each area housing a single infant, either in a clear isolette or open bassinet, the area decorated with the child's name and photos and other memorabilia from home. He would have to go downstairs to the giftshop to get some balloons for his sons.

He stopped for a second and focused his senses, letting his aura out to search for his sons. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt an aura pulse back in response to his own. His sons were answering him. They knew their alpha, even though he had been gone. He smiled with pride as he strode quickly to the room they were held in. The door squeaked on its hinges as it was swung open and his heart filled with pride at the sight.

Each son was on separate sides of the room. Baby A on the left, his first born, and Baby B on the right. They were both still on oxygen, his first born needing more assistance. Each had an IV in their arm and monitors on their chest and right foot. He silently approached his first born and placed a clawed hand into the isolette through the armhole, gently brushing his fingers across his sons soft scalp, noticing for the first time his silky silver hair. He didn't have much, but it was there. The child awoke and glanced at him silently with bright, golden orbs, knowing that Sesshomaru was his father. His tiny hand reached up and grasped Sesshomaru's finger and hew knew he was in love. His son. His first born.

Suddenly he growled, lowering into a fighting stance with his hand still in his sons grasp, head snapping to the side, ready to protect his children. The doctor stopped and stood wide-eyed in the doorway, fearing his life. He could feel the power pouring off of Sesshomaru. If he had known the father was in here he would have knocked first! Damn nurses didn't tell him anything! He cleared his throat and thrust out his hand, trying to save face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello. My name is Dr. Chau. If I had known you were in here I would have knocked first... I didn't mean to intrude. I was just doing my rounds and was going to check their vitals." the man gulped and waited, still holding his hand out.

Sesshomaru slowly stood, gently taking his hand out of his sons small one, before shaking the hand of the doctor. "I am Sesshomaru Taishio. These are my sons. Their mother is still in a coma." The doctor was a human... he wasn't sure he liked that. His sons were half demon, half human, with a powerful miko mother. Chau's hands were clammy and his face very young, which also worried Sesshomaru.

"How qualified are you to be looking after my sons? I'm not sure how comfortable I feel leaving them in your care." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the man while keeping a firm grasp on his hand to monitor his pulse while he spoke. He didn't want a liar watching over his sons, either. Dr. Chau smiled nervously after realizing Sesshomaru wasn't about to loosen his grip on him.

"Well, Mr. Taishio, I graduated at the top of my class for this field and majored specifically in the births of hanyou and spirtual children. Kagome hand picked me to be the pediatrician for your children, although at the time we only believed there was one!" His smile broadened a little more at the surprise he received when there were TWO Higurashi's waiting for him instead of one. "That and we thought we had a few more weeks. No matter, though. I am a Doctor for premature babies as well and I have specialized in this specific area for this specific reason. I am here to help when things don't happen the way they are supposed to. I have a superb memory and will find a solution to anything that may happen while your children are in my care. I want them to thrive as much as you do. I would never wish for a child to suffer and if I felt someone else could provide better care for them I would gladly relinquish my authority to someone else. Sesshomaru, your wife chose me because I am the BEST at what I do. I will not let anything happen to your sons." His grasp tightened on Sesshomaru's and he gave him a final, firm shake, before releasing his hand to approach Baby A.

After a moment of watching him work Sesshomaru approached his second son while he was still working on his first born. Baby B was doing much better, the oxygen on his face looking much different than the one on Baby A's. It was a skinny tube that just slid under his nose and was taped on either side. His second born also had much more hair than the first, also silver. Sesshomaru gently rubbed his claws through his hair, watching as the child opened his eyes like his brother had to stare at him. He seemed to narrow his eyes a bit before letting out the tiniest cry Sesshomaru had ever heard. It made his soul ache. He looked over his shoulder at the doctor, unsure what he should do. The doctor paid them no mind as he finished checking up on the other son so Sesshomaru turned back around and gave the baby his finger to hold on to. He immediately quieted down and sent his aura out to Sesshomaru. He flared his back, gently pushing it against his sons, smiling with pride at how strong he seemed to be.

"Have you thought of names?" He glanced over his shoulder again and saw the human doctor standing to the left of him, just behind his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if Kagome had any picked out... I suppose though... She could change them if she woke up, right? If she didn't approve of what I chose?" His brow was furrowed in concentration for a moment before he looked back at his son.

"They need names. Baby B shall be named...Tsuyoshi. Strong." He nodded his head before parting with his son, again approaching his first born. "And Baby A...", he looked at his sons once again sleeping face before thinking of the perfect name "Takeshi. Fierce Warrior. Takeshi Ichiro, meaning fierce warrior and first son, and Tsuyoshi Kichiro, meaning strong and lucky son. He is lucky because we were only expecting one." Sesshomaru smirked and looked to the doctor who was nodding his head in approval as he wrote the names down on his clipboard.

"I will relay this to the nurses. They are both looking very well. They will be getting hungry soon. Should we feed them formula or did Kagome say she wanted to stick with nursing?" Dr. Chau asked. Sesshomaru thought before raising one perfectly arched eyebrow at the doctor.

"How is she to nurse when she is unconscious?"


End file.
